Black Sheep
by Tenebrae Vesper
Summary: Wile E. Coyote was always considered as the black sheep of his family, having a dangerous and fanatical obsession with catching the Road Runner, but ALWAYS fails. When he tries to prove his worth at a family reunion, hilarity ensues once Roadie joins in! Even their descendants can feel the consequences…


Hi everyone! This is my first Looney Tunes story and I hope you'll like it.

You see, Wile E. Coyote is my favorite Looney Tune character (along with Tech E. Coyote) and I wanted to make a one-shot fic about him. I was reading some theory about Wile E. and Ralph being related and I figured out I could make a story about a family reunion and Wile E. finally winning something. (More in the story).

Anyways, for more hilarity, I added other characters, including my OCs. I don't own the characters from the following cartoons: Looney Tunes in general, The Road Runner Show, Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog shorts, Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Taz-mania! and Loonatics Unleashed.

If you wonder how the hell did I manage to put in everything from the shorts, the answer is cartoon physics. Also, I know Road Runner and Wile E. generally don't talk... well, Road Runner doesn't, but I decided to let them talk for the fic's sake.

Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy the fic as much as I did writing it!

Enjoy!

EDIT: The title is just a working title. I may change it.

* * *

 **Black Sheep**

 _Wile E. Coyote was always considered as the black sheep of his family, having a dangerous and fanatical obsession with catching the Road Runner, but ALWAYS fails. When he tries to prove his worth at a family reunion, hilarity ensues once Roadie joins in! Even their descendants can feel the consequences…_

It was a hot day in your typical southwest American desert. This day wasn't like every other. Nope! Today was the annual Canine Meeting, which meant that the coyotes and their far and close relatives had a family reunion. They were talking about the past year, eating, drinking and mostly having a good time. Most of them were coyotes, although a few other canine relatives sneaked in.

''And then I told him _'Well, if you cut your hair for once, you would've seen me sneaking away with that sheep'_.'' A wolf with a red nose and brown fur said while holding a glass of juice, chatting with his fellow friends who looked similar to him. The coyotes laughed. ''Of course, I almost got punched for that, but thankfully, it was the end of the shift. I wasn't so lucky the next day though, but it was worth it.''

Cue more laughter as Ralph E. Wolf told the coyotes a few stories about what he experienced the past year at his job. His relatives found his stories hilarious.

''Perhaps you should next time check his lunch box for dynamite.'' A coyote with dark fur suggested.

''And springs. I should note that.'' Ralph agreed, as he remembered how Sam Sheepdog tricked him by placing a spring down a slide, sending the bomb intended for the dog back to Ralph. Take a guess what happened next.

Past them zipped a group of coyote kids, chasing each other playfully and playing with a ball. On a rock near them was a small coyote sitting. He had a grey fur and a cherry-red nose and wore sneakers. He was reading a book about Quantum Physics, not noticing the group playing.

At least until he got hit with the ball and fell over.

One of the coyotes ran up to him and took the ball.

''Sorry about that, Calamity. Are you okay?''

Calamity Coyote, who was seeing stars, lift a sign.

 _''I feel dizzy.''_

Cue to him falling over. The coyote pups looked at him in confusion, but the in next minute, Calamity got back on his feet. He had quite an endurance for such a small coyote.

''Do you want to play with us?'' the eldest pup asked.

Calamity shook his head as he picked his book up. He actually preferred reading his books and trying to figure out the best plan to catch Lil' Beeper.

''Com'n, it'll be fun!'' another pup said.

Calamity looked at his book and then shrugged. Well, family reunions are only once a year. He would have enough time to work on his plans when he gets back to Acme Looniversity.

 _''I'm in!''_ he held up another sign.

''Awesome!'' The eldest pup exclaimed and they went on playing.

One kicked the ball to Calamity, who looked at the goal in front of him. He stopped running, taking out a white board and making a few calculations about how to best kick the ball into the goal, taking measures of the wind, length and size of the field and the size and speed of the ball.

Once he got the results, he kicked the ball with all his might.

 _CRASH!_

Only for the ball to suddenly flip and crash through the window of some coyote's den, followed by a loud yowl. Cue to Calamity holding up a sign and yipping in fear.

 _''Oooops!''_

''Oi, this is not good.'' One of the coyote pups said.

''Let's get outta here!'' Another yelled and the group scattered, leaving poor Calamity alone.

The grey coyote's ears lowered and he frowned as he realized that everyone left him and returned back to his rock and his book.

''What happened?'' A female coyote with light brown fur and a blue apron asked as she heard a crash and her son hiding behind a rock.

''Eeep, we played football and Calamity kicked the ball.'' Her son pointed at the den into which the ball crashed. ''Then we heard a crash and... well…''

His mother looked angrily at him.

''Watch out where you're playing! How many times have I told you…''

''But mom! I didn't even hit the ball! Besides, whose den is it anyways?'' her son asked. Cue to his mother looking at the den curiously.

''Hmm…'' she then looked at the guests, as her family was the one who hosted the reunion. ''Dear, are you sure we invited everyone?''

A male coyote with dark grey fur and green eyes approached them.

''Yes I am, honey.'' He said. ''Why are you asking?''

''I think we forgot somebody.'' She said, pointing at the den with a green door and a box for mail in front of it.

''We didn't. I sent him an invitation, but it seems like that crazy loonatic won't come this year.'' The male coyote laughed.

''Harold!'' his wife shoot him a glare.

''What? It is true. He IS crazy.'' Harold sweat-dropped, holding his hands up in defense. His wife was still angry and he knew that it was a bad idea to antagonize her.

''Um, dad? Who lives there?'' his son asked.

''Oh, that is the den of Wile E. Coyote. I think I told you once about him, didn't I?'' Harold said.

''You mean Looney Wily?'' his son asked.

His mother yanked him and his father by their ears. Both yowled in pain.

''Listen to me, you two – none of you two will call family members crazy or looney or any other name you got! Understood?!'' she glared at both of them.

''Understood.'' Both said in unision. She let them go.

''Now that that's done,…'' she took out a tray with cookies. ''Harold, I want you to go personally to Wile E. and ask him if he wants to join the reunion.''

''But…'' Harold tried to protest, but his wife shoved the tray into his hands.

''No 'buts'! Go and ask him politely if he wants to join.'' She said.

Harold frowned, but then looked at the tray with the cookies and grinned mischievously. He took one cookie and tried to get a bite of it.

However, his wife slapped his hand and glared at him.

''Those cookies are for Wile E. Now go!'' she then basically pushed him towards Wile E.'s den.

''Okay, okay, I'm going!'' Harold said as he slowly started to walk to the den. His wife sometimes drove him crazy.

''It'll be just like last year. Why bothering?'' he muttered, sounding quite annoyed.

 **xXx**

A coyote with brown fur, yellow eyes and a black nose rubbed his head as he held the football. Not only was his window broken, but the board with his blue prints was also ruined. At least, his latest Road Runner catching-device was in-tact.

Wile E. Coyote held it up.

 _BOOM!_

He blinked, his face covered in soot as the device exploded in his hand.

Not again.

He then heard knocking on his door as he cleaned himself from the soot. He wondered who it might be and went to the door to open it.

Harold meanwhile stood in front of the door, holding the tray of cookies and glancing at his neighbour's mail box. It read ''Wile E. Coyote – Inventor and Genius''. Harold, however, didn't think he was much of a genius, especially since he could never catch any prey. But he still forced up a smile when Wile E. opened the door.

''Well, hello there Wile!'' he greeted the other coyote, handing him the tray over. ''My wife and I wondered if you'd like to join us and the rest of the family at the reunion.''

Wile E. looked at the tray and then at Harold.

''As much as I'd love to, Harold, I don't think I will.'' Wile E. told him politely, his polite smile turning into a frown. He still remembered the last year when he got humiliated in front of everyone. He simply appeared and everyone started to make fun of him and his failed attempts of catching the Road Runner.

''Eh, still working on catching that bird?'' Harold asked, elbowing Wile E., who looked annoyed. He started to chuckle. ''So, what's your next big plan? Fall into a cactus or let the bird run over you with a truck? Heheheheh!''

Wile E. glared at him and stepped back, slamming the door, with some rubble hitting his head. Harold still laughed as he walked back, while Wile E. put the tray on a table. He grabbed a cookie and sat down on his couch, irritated.

Why did always everyone have to mock him and his abilities to catch the Road Runner? It wasn't his fault that that stupid bird didn't want to fall into his traps! He tried it so many times to outsmart the bird, but Road Runner would always outsmart him. Last year, they just added salt to the wound when they found out that he had an encounter with the infamous rabbit Bugs Bunny and failed to catch him, calling him Mr. Mud for months.

Wile E. looked at the cookie he was munching on. Okay, he had to admit that Savannah's cookies were pretty good. He then looked at the tray.

This gave him an idea.

If he could catch the Road Runner in front of everyone, he wouldn't be a laughing stock anymore.

And the cookies gave him an idea how to execute that plan.

 **xXx**

Wile E. looked at the contraption he made. There were multiple red circles he drew on the floor and a noose next to a plate with Savannah's cookies. In front of it was a sign with the note _FREE COOKIES!_. Wile E. held the other end of the rope and hoped that Roadie liked cookies as much as he did bird seeds (and earthquake pills, for some strange reason).

His sensitive ears stood up as he heard the familiar sound of that roadkill.

''BEEP BEEP!''

Strangely, it sounded more like _Meep Meep_ , but who cares.

Wile E. grinned as Road Runner stopped in front of the plate and grabbed a cookie. The bird seemed to love it. Wile E. pulled the rope, hoping the noose will tie around Roadie's ankle and lift the Road Runner. What he didn't take in count was the fact that he loosened a huge rock when he tied the rope around it.

Cue falling whistle sound as Wile E. looked up.

BAM!

The rock crashed him into a pancake.

Road Runner, grinning, stepped in front of Wile E. as he got out from beneath the rock. He let out his infamous popping-cork noise.

''BEEP BEEP!''

Then, he zipped away, while Wile E. gave an irritated aside glance.

 **xXx**

Plan A may not have worked, but Plan B would work for sure! Wile E. took out a huge magnet (ACME product!) and looked at the blueprints.

Step 1: Take a round piece of iron and paint it as a cookie.

Step 2: Put the cookie on the plate.

Step 3: Let Road Runner eat the iron-cookie.

Step 4: Activate magnet.

Step 5: Feast!

The magnet would attract the Road Runner's fake meal to him and he could catch him easily. Wile E. chuckled as he looked over at the plate from his hideout. Surprisingly, the cookie was gone! Did this mean Roadie already ate it?

Wile E. scratched his head, but activated the magnet. What he didn't know is that one of the coyotes from the reunion wandered away, found the fake cookie and ate it in one gulp, then wandered away. Cue to a tingling feeling in his backside as he, while sitting, was pulled to the magnet. On his merry way there, he got a painful experience with several rocks, an add shield and a bush full with cactus (right into his crotch!), all while yowling in pain.

Wile E.'s eyes widened in fear and his ears lowered as he saw whom he cached. The other coyote, covered in needles, glared at Wile E. He was much bigger and buffier than the skinny genius and grabbed poor Wile E. by his neck.

Cue to the muscular coyote glaring at Wile E.

''Is this your idea of fun?''

Wile E. gave him a sheepish toothy grin.

BAM!

The buff coyote then punched him with his other hand into the ground and left. Wile E. lowered his eye-lids as stars flew around his head.

This didn't work like he thought it would.

 **xXx**

Wile E. grinned as he was about to try out Plan C. It had to work!

He put the plate with cookies above a hole with explosives with the FREE COOKIES! sign next to it. He hid behind a rock and waited for Road Runner to arrive. All he needed to do is blow up that Road Runner once he starts eating the cookies.

He patiently waited for the bird to appear.

 **''BEEP BEEP!''**

Thanks to his sensitive ears, Wile E. yowled in surprise as he jumped over to the road (where the explosives were) and looked around, angry at Road Runner as the bird scared the hell out of him. His eyes widened when Roadie put his foot on the handle of the box which was tied via wire to the explosives.

Wile E. shook his head in fear, but Roadie just grinned and pushed the handle down.

 **KA-BOOM!**

Cue to an annoyed coyote flying away and landing on a table with food at the open space where the reunion was held. Once again, he was covered in soot. The other canines looked in surprise at him and then started to laugh at him.

''Hahahahah! So, the bird got you again, didn't he?'' An elderly coyote with grey fur and glasses laughed at him.

''Give it up, you crazy old coyote! You'll never catch that bird!'' Another coyote came up to him, wearing a sports jacket. He helped Wile E. up. The latter glared at the athletic coyote, who had brown fur and green eyes. ''Why don't you go play with your toys and leave hunting to the big guys? Hahahahah!''

Wile E. growled as he glared at the other coyote, cleaning his body from the soot.

''You got it, Jock!'' A smaller coyote with a dark-grey fur and yellow eyes appeared next to the bigger one. He wore the same blue-red sports jacket. His name was Dum E. Coyote, while the his friend's full name was Jock E. Coyote and his was pretty much Jock's follower and sidekick.

''I will catch that bird one day, for I am Wile E. Coyote, super genius!'' Wile E. announced proudly, rising his finger in the air.

Cue to everyone laughing at him. Wile E.'s ears lowered down as he realized that he once again became the butt monkey at the reunion. Jock even gave a semi-friendly punch on his back, knocking him into a pool of mud, with everyone laughing even harder.

''This… I can't anymore! This is so funny!'' Jock laughed, everyone following his example.

Wile E. stared at the other canine relatives. Nobody took him seriously. In his relatives' eyes, he was a complete failure. A quiet whine escaped his mouth as he listened to everyone's laughter.

It hurt. It really hurt his pride. His heart.

Suddenly, he got all fired up, his determination was back. He would prove everyone he wasn't a failure!

''You'll see!'' he muttered as he walked away.

''Don't forget to clean your ears, Mr. Mud!'' Jock yelled after him.

Wile E. winced, but continued walking away.

He'd show them that he IS a super genius!

 **xXx**

Plan Zeta-Delta, also known as Plan Z-Delta. Wile E. didn't think he'd have to use that one, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

One last look at the blueprints and a glance at the stuff he ordered from ACME. He was satisfied with the results. This time, Road Runner would be his! It wasn't anymore hunger that drove him to catch the bird. It was his willingness to prove his relatives and the whole world that his contraptions do work.

He placed traps all around the road where Roadie was supposed to pass. There were explosives beneath a bridge and a rocket waiting behind a rock. He also build up a wall and painted it invisible in hopes Roadie would hit it (yeah, it didn't work in the past, but he was sure it would work this time). He also moved heavy boulders to the edge of a huge rock. A rope was tied to a pin which would release the boulders once Roadie trips over it down at the road and squash the Road Runner. He also put in a laser for good measure, simply to roast the bird.

Wile E. put down the blueprints and hid behind the rock, unknowingly stepping into a noose which was tied to the rocket.

 **''BEEP BEEP!''**

Cue to Wile E. jumping and turning around, giving Road Runner a death glare. Roadie simply did his cork-popping noise, sticking out his tongue, which enraged the coyote who stepped forwards in order to grab Road Runner's neck…

And he succeeded! He cached the Road Runner! He held him by his neck! He won!

 **Wile E. Coyote won against the Road Runner!**

The coyote laughed in relief as he looked at the Road Runner, who was still grinning as if nothing happened.

''Beep Beep!''

Road Runner held up a sign. Wile E. looked at it.

 _''LOOK DOWN!''_

Wile E. looked down, gasping and his eyes widening as he saw that he accidentally stepped on the rocket launcher. His ankle was still tied with the rope to the rocket. Cue to the engine rumbling. Wile E. gave an aside glance, letting go of Roadie as the rocket pulled him away. The Road Runner looked curiously at what happened this time.

The rocket flew horizontally at the road with the explosives, which all exploded, covering the poor coyote in soot again. Then the rocket made a sudden U-turn, with Wile E. plummeting into the invisible wall before the rocket pulled him towards the boulders and the laser.

Cue yowling and cries of pain as Roadie, who was standing on a high cliff, winced at every hit the coyote took and put on sunglasses as the laser-show begun, the coyote yelling in pain.

The, now, black coyote got pulled by the rocket upwards, passing Roadie and flying into the sky. The rope around his ankle loosened and he gasped as he started to fall down, hitting a rail-road. He saw stars and felt dizzy… until he heard the sound of an oncoming train.

Wile E. gasped and tried to run away as the train suddenly hit him, sending him flying into a cliff. He fell down and just to add salt to the injury, a huge rock loosened from the cliff and fell on him.

BAM!

Road Runner, who watched all of this, ran down, wanting to see if Wile E. wanted to continue the chase. He was pretty sure he would. There was nothing which could stop that coyote!

He saw Wile E. getting out from beneath the rock, exhausted and beaten up (but still alive). But much to his surprise, Wile E. was wheezing, taking deep breaths and looked like he was about to cry. The coyote then put his head on his knees and started to cry for real, which shocked Roadie. He never saw his rival like this!

He felt sad for the coyote. Of course, he didn't want to be the coyote's next meal, but he hoped he could do something nice for him so he could stop cry. Roadie tilted his head as he watched Wile E. crying desperately and noticed a blueprint. He opened it, surprised when he saw what was written on it.

 _HOW TO IMPRESS RELATIVES AND MAKE THEM STOP LAUGHING AT ME_

Surprisingly, there was only one step.

 _Step 1: Catch Road Runner._

Roadie saw the illustration of Wile E. holding him by his neck and presenting them to his relatives. So that was why Wile E. was so eager to catch him. He just wanted to impress his family! However, thanks to Road Runner, his plans backfired. Roadie felt bad about it and wondered if he could do something.

DING!

A light bulb appeared above his head.

''Beep Beep!'' Road Runner made a cork-popping noise as he ran away.

Wile E. meanwhile stopped crying, watching his prey zipping away again. He sighed, standing up. He just wanted to go home now.

''Beep Beep!''

''Not now.'' Wile E. muttered as he passed Roadie who stood in front of a board with a blueprint of his own.

''Beep Beep!''

The coyote's ears jerked up as he turned around. Roadie held up a sign.

 _''HOW ABOUT ME HELPING YOU IN ORDER TO IMPRESS YOUR FAMILY?''_

Cue to Wile E. holding up a sign, looking annoyed.

 _''AND WHY WOULD I ACCEPT HELP FROM YOU?''_

Back to Road Runner, who stood a bit confused.

Yeah, why would Wile E. want to accept help from his nemesis?

The two stared at each other. Road Runner pulled a sign out.

 _''I FEEL BAD FOR YOU BEING HUMILIATED.''_

Wile E. tapped with his foot on the ground, wondering about the consequences of the alliance. He knew that if he tried to catch the Road Runner on his own, he'd fail and his relatives would just laugh at him. However, if he lets them go on a Road Runner chase and gets them humiliated, he'd be the one with the last laugh. Then they'll see how hard it is to catch Road Runner and give him some respect. He looked at Road Runner.

 _''I ACCEPT!''_

''Beep Beep!'' Roadie actually looked happy that Wile E. accepted his plan. The coyote didn't look impressed.

 _''CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING ELSE…''_

Twirl.

 _''ASIDE 'MEEP MEEP!'?''_

''Actually, it's Beep Beep, not Meep Meep.'' Road Runner said.

Wile E.'s eyes widened.

''You can talk?'' he asked.

''Of course I can talk!'' Road Runner said in an excited tone.

''Why are you then using signs to communicate?'' Wile E. asked.

''Because, why not?'' Road Runner shrugged. Wile E. rolled his eyes.

''We will discuss that later.'' Wile E. said. ''Now, I need to figure out how to show them that I am a genius.''

He looked at the board with the blueprint Road Runner made.

 _HOW TO MAKE WILE E. HAPPY_

The bird held up a pencil. Wile E. was actually surprised when he saw that. There was a strange feeling in his heart, but he shrugged it off.

''Hmmm…'' he put his hand beneath his chin as he thought of something. ''Aha! Wile E., you're a pure genius!''

''So, what's up?'' Road Runner asked curiously.

''I have a plan.'' Wile E. gestured for the Road Runner to lean closer to him. The bird looked reluctant, but leaned his head as Wile E. whispered his plan to him. Roadie tilted his head.

''And that will work?'' he asked.

''It has to.'' Wile E. said, sounding like he also doubted it would work.

But he had high hopes and he wouldn't give up.

 **xXx**

Wile E. returned back to the party. His plan consisted of several steps and this one was step one. Time to get humiliated again.

''If that isn't our favorite Mr. Mud!'' Jock yelled with some of the coyotes in the group looking at Wile E. They laughed, especially Dum. ''Still no luck with the bird, eh?''

''See Jock, there is a reason why I am the one chasing Road Runner.'' Wile E. said, having a smug smile on his expression. ''Because nobody else is able to do it.''

''Oh, really?'' Jock stared at him.

''Exactly.'' Wile E. nodded.

''And what if I say that I can chase that bird and catch it? Ha?'' Jock said. ''I bet I'd catch it on my first try.''

''Go on, be my guest.'' Wile E. said. ''But if you don't manage to catch the bird, you will admit in front of everyone that I am a super genius who deserves respect for what he does.''

''Not in a million years!'' Jock said, grabbing Dum and dragging him along. ''We're going to catch that Road Runner bird and feast on his flesh and bones.''

The rest of the coyotes cheered on the two, while Wile E. grinned.

Step 1 – Completed.

 **xXx**

''Okay, where is that bird? I'm going to catch it with my bare hands and crush it!'' Jock E. said.

''Of course you will, boss!'' Dum E. cheered.

''BEEP BEEP!''

Cue both coyotes jumping in surprise as Road Runner zipped past them. He blew them a raspberry and sped up.

''That's one fast birdie.'' Dum said, surprised.

''We're still going to catch it. Com'n!'' Jock ran after Road Runner, followed by Dum.

What the two didn't know is that there was a reason why Road Runner was running down that road. The bird zipped past a sign which said ''WARNING! DEAD END ROAD!''. He then stopped in front of a cliff and hid behind a bunch of rocks. Cue to Wile E. coming out and replacing the sign with a ''ROAD RUNNER – THIS WAY!'' sign while chuckling mischievously.

Jock and Dum stopped in front of the sign and read it. Jock grinned and ran to where the sign pointed, with Dum following closely behind him.

Cue to the two running of a cliff and falling down into a deep abyss.

Wile E. and Road Runner watched their fall, wincing when they hit the ground. The cliff edge on which they stood started to crack. Roadie quickly pulled the surprised coyote back, with the rock falling off and landing on Jock and Dum.

Wile E. blinked in surprise as he saw Roadie grinning. Did the bird just save his life? Road Runner simply made his popping-cork sound and zipped away to the next trap, while the coyote just scratched his head in confusion.

 **xXx**

''Stupid bird…'' Jock E. muttered as he looked out for the Road Runner. They noticed Wile E. next to a telephone booth.

''Hey, what's Mr. Mud doing there?'' Dum E. asked.

''Ha, he's sure trying to catch the Road Runner before me! Not on my guard, mister!'' Jock puffed up and ran towards Wile E.

Wile E. looked like he was about to pick up the phone as Jock and Dum appeared.

''What are you doing?'' Jock asked.

''Making a trap.'' Wile E. pointed at the ACME dynamite and black paint and the phone.

''Hah, you call that a trap? I bet it doesn't even work!'' Jock picked up the phone as it rung. ''Hello?''

 **BOOM!**

Cue to a hidden Roadie with a device which activated the dynamite. Wile E. looked like he was about to laugh.

''Say what?'' he grinned sheepishly as he watched the other coyote (all black) approaching him.

''I hate you.'' Jock hissed as he passed him.

 **xXx**

''Ehh, boss, maybe Mud was right…'' Dum E. said. ''Maybe it's really impossible to catch that Road Runner?''

''Are you questioning my abilities?'' Jock E. growled at his follower. He looked at the ACME manual of the trap he ordered. ''Bah, words, manuals… who needs them! I can make my own trap!''

Dum E. picked it up.

''Maybe you should read it… just in case…'' he gulped when Jock glared at him. ''Okay, I'll shut up!''

Jock then turned to the trap, which were actually lasers which got activated via motion sensor.

Meanwhile, Wile E. and Road Runner were lying on a cliff behind a log, watching the other two coyotes working on their trap.

''That will backfire.'' Wile E. commented the trap.

''I agree.'' Roadie nodded.

Meanwhile, Jock finished his contraption and set the sensor on ''Road Runner''. He then threw a road runner plush toy into it, the lasers turned it into ashes.

''This Road Runner is gonna become roadkill.'' Jock laughed, rubbing his hands and making a slash motion on his throat.

''Or road-ash.'' Dum E. added, also laughing.

What the two didn't notice was that Wile E. sneaked to the box with the commands for the motion sensor and opened it in attempt to rig the thing.

''Now all we have to do is wait for the bird to arrive.'' Jock said.

''BEEP BEEP!''

Jock suddenly jumped right into the laser field as Road Runner scared him.

''Why you-?!'' he glared at the bird.

Roadie blew him a raspberry, while Dum just stared at the bird, surprised.

''What are you waiting for? Catch that bird!'' Jock yelled at Dum.

Cue to Wile E. rigging the motion sensors and setting them on ''Coyote''.

Road Runner zipped past them, through the lasers with Dum following him. Both tried to catch Roadie, but he was too fast, making them bump into each other.

Cue beat.

''Wait, why didn't the lasers turn on?'' Jock asked.

Cue to the lasers pointing at them.

''Oh no.'' Dum's eyes widened.

Cue to screaming, while Roadie and Wile E. watched the laser show up on a cliff, having sunglasses on and sharing drinks. Both were laughing, satisfied their plan was successful.

 **xXx**

Wile E. was stretching a huge rubber band, tying it to a lone tree. He then checked if it would get loose. Luckily, it didn't.

''So, what's the plan now?'' Roadie asked curiously.

Wile E. took out a board with a blueprint and a pointing stick.

''It's simple.'' He said as he pointed at the blueprint. ''You lure both of them here, I cut the rubber band loose. The kinetic energy stored in the rubber band will send them flying, which means victory for us.''

''Sounds good.'' Roadie grinned. He then zipped away.

Wile E. looked at his blueprint. For once, his plans were actually working! Even though they weren't used on catching his prey, they were working! He felt really proud of himself.

Meanwhile, Jock and Dum were dragging themselves through the desert. It was amazing they were still alive after being blasted by lasers in such fashion it would make Marvin The Martian envious.

Cue to Road Runner zipping past them.

''There is he!'' Jock yelled. He was angry. How couldn't he catch that stupid bird?! He was the best at his work and no bird will taint his reputation!

''Boss, wait for me!'' Dum yelled as he followed the bigger coyote.

The two ran, but Dum was much slower than Jock. The bigger coyote ran after the Road Runner, who activated his turbo speed, leaving the latter in a gust of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, Jock realized that there was a rubber band in front of him.

''Oh, oh!'' his eyes widened.

Cue to a hidden Wile E. cutting the rope which held the rubber band.

The giant sling-like contraption threw Jock high into the air. He flew higher, higher, higher…

…

Road Runner and Wile E. looked at each other, confused, when they lost him out of sight.

Where the hell was Jock actually?

 **xXx**

''Eghh…'' The coyote looked around as he realized that he was surrounded by three beings which looked like black-white puppies. One had brown trousers, the other had a blue shirt and a red baseball cap and the girl had a flower in her ears and a pink skirt. He was at the Warner Brothers water tower.

''Aww, what a cute doggie!'' Dot squeaked.

''I am not a doggie, I am a coyote!'' Jock yelled at them.

''Are you sure? You look like a dog though.'' Wakko said.

''No, I'm a coyote! And my name is Jock E. Coyote!'' Jock yelled at them.

''So, your name is Jockey?'' Yakko asked. He then turned to the audience. _''Not really a creative name.''_ He looked at the coyote. ''Do you participate in horse races?''

''No, I…'' Jock growled. ''It's not Jockey, it's **Jock** **E.**! With a dot after the E!''

''Uhhh, my name is Dot!'' Dot jumped into his arms. ''You also look pretty cute. We have a lotta similarities, don't we cutie?'' She then planted a huge smooch on his lips.

Jock let her fall down, coughing and spitting.

''Listen to me Dottie, I don't have time for…''

''Oh uh…'' Wakko muttered.

''That was a bad idea.'' Yakko said.

Cue to an angry Dot.

''I don't like when people call me Dottie!'' she growled angrily. ''Call me Dottie and you'll die!''

Cue to Dot pulling out a huge cannon and stuffing Jock into it, then firing the cannon. The coyote screamed as he flew back to where he came from.

Yakko turned to the audience.

''Well, he was in the wrong cartoon after all.'' He laughed.

 **xXx**

Wile E. and Road Runner were still staring at the sky, still waiting for Jock to appear. Cue to him screaming as he fell down. Roadie quickly zipped away, while Wile E. remained where he was standing. Jock somehow landed right back into the giant sling-shot contraption, the rubber band stretching way back to where Wile E. was standing.

Wile E. grinned while Jock glared at him.

''I hate you so much.'' Jock told him.

''What can I say? I'm a genius.'' Wile E. told him calmly, with a grin on his face.

Jock kept on glaring at him as the rubber band shoot him away.

Meanwhile Dum E. noticed Jock flying over him to who knows where.

''Egh, now what?''

''BEEP BEEP!''

BAM!

Dum E. hit the rock over him, falling down on the ground. The rock, naturally, followed him.

Roadie meanwhile joined Wile E. who was laughing. The Road Runner was surprised to see his nemesis laughing like this. It looked like the coyote had a lot of fun and was enjoying every moment of it.

''I guess this means I completed my part of the deal.'' Roadie said.

Wile E. nodded, having a smile on his face.

''I wonder where Jock landed.'' He muttered.

 **xXx**

 _Somewhere in Tasmania…_

''Yum, yum!'' Taz licked his lips as he looked at the plate filled with meat. He had lunch. Just as he opened his mouth…

''Aghhhhh!''

SPLASH!

All the food scattered around him as he saw a coyote sitting on his plate. Taz growled. Jock's eyes widened in fear when he realized just how angry the Tasmanian Devil was.

''Taz MAD!'' Taz growled.

''Mommy!'' Jock squeaked as Taz started to beat him up.

 **xXx**

The other coyotes at the party were surprised when they saw Jock flying past them, screaming like a little girl, wondering what happened to one of their best hunters.

''It seems like Jock became a Joke.''

Cue to everyone looking at Wile E. who had his arms crossed in a casual manner and was grinning.

''Did the bird do that to him?'' One of the guests asked.

Cue to a dizzy Dum appearing.

''Yes. And not only that – we were thrown of cliffs, faced explosions and were fried by lasers.'' He fainted.

''They had no chance.'' Wile E. said. ''At least, I'm not afraid to face such dangerous bird.''

''Respect, Wile E. Respect.'' Harold said. ''I thought Jock would be able to handle the Road Runner, but this proves that you, indeed, are the only one capable of facing the bird and staying in one piece. You have one hell of a will and determination, which is hard to break. Again, respect.''

''Well, I am a genius!'' Wile E. said.

''CHEERS!'' Everyone held up their glasses.

The coyote smiled happily. It seemed like he finally got the approval he wanted. That, at least in the eyes of his relatives, he was no failure.

He felt happy and satisified, even though he knew that tomorrow, he'd again run into his contrapions working against him and Road Runner getting on his nerves.

But now, he was a winner!

 **xXx**

Calamity pressed the button on the device which was supposed to start the fireworks, just as his mentor instructed him. However, the device didn't work. Calamity scratched his head, wondering what was wrong with it.

''Problems?'' Wile E. approached his student. Calamity nodded and Wile E. took it, pressing the button.

''YAAAUGHH!''

Cue to Ralph yowling in pain as one of the rockets hit him.

The rest of the rockets flew, however, straight into the air, starting the fireworks and ending the family reunion.

Wile E. left Calamity and went to a rock, watching the fireworks from distance, satisfied with how the day ended. He took a deep breath and relaxed as the wind cooled him.

''Beep Beep!''

Wile E. winced as he heard the familiar noise and jumped on his feet, glaring at Road Runner. Roadie was grinning.

''Seems like everything's fine, right?'' Roadie asked.

''Yeah.'' Wile E. said.

He then noticed just how close the Road Runner was to him.

''But things between us haven't changed. Remember – tomorrow, you're on the menu.'' Wile E. told him. Road Runner shrugged. ''We're not friends or something like that!''

''Okay then!'' he looked a bit disappointed. ''See ya tomorrow!''

Something inside Wile E. snapped. He felt guilty.

''Ugh, wait!''

Just as Road Runner wanted to run away, Wile E. called out for him.

''What is it?'' Roadie asked.

''I… I wanted to thank you… for everything… It wasn't as bad as I thought when you and I worked together.'' Wile E. said. He had a small grin on his face, which was quickly replaced by firm determination. ''But tomorrow, the chase continues!''

''I can't wait for it, fella!'' Road Runner made his infamous cork-popping noise and zipped away.

Wile E. frowned, tilting his head and crossing his arms on his chest.

''Hhmph! Coyotes and Road Runners – friends! Bah, that's really stupid.'' Wile E. shook his head and walked away. ''Never gonna happen.''

However, he stopped and looked around, then made a small, victorious, heel-click and continued walking.

Roadie watched him from a distance. He then turned to the audience, swiping out a sign.

 _''THAT'S WHAT HE THINKS FOLKS!''_

He then blew a raspberry.

''BEEP BEEP!''

He then zipped away.

 **xXx**

 ** _Time: 28 Century, Year 2773._**

 ** _Place: Acmetropolis._**

''Achoo!''

''Achoo!''

Inside a lab, a coyote in a black-green uniform and a road runner in a red uniform sneezed. Tech E. Coyote shook his head, working on his newest device.

''Woa-we-sneezed-at-the-same-time!'' Rev Runner said, holding a cup with a cold drink. ''Did-you-know-that-some-superstitions-say-that-when-you-sneeze-somebody-talks-behind-your-back?-Anyways-bless-you!''

''You too.'' Tech sighed.

''Or-was-it-that-somebody-mentions-you?'' Rev wondered. ''But-imagine-somebody-we-may-or-may-not-know-is-now-talking-about-us!-Quite-exciting-isn't-it!-Of-course-this-may-just-be-an-early-sign-of-a-cold!-But-isn't-it-summer?-Who-gets-a-cold-during-summer?''

Tech grabbed Rev's beak, making him shut up.

''Could you please keep quiet? This piece of equipment is really delicate and your talking ruins my concentration.'' Tech told him.

''Heh-no-problem-Tech-buddy!'' Rev smiled sheepishly.

Suddenly, he accidentally knocked his drink and the coke spilled onto the device. It sparked.

''Ugh-oh!-This-is-not-good!'' Rev's eyes quickly widened and he ran away.

Tech yipped, frowning as the device exploded into his face, turning him into ashes.

He quickly regenerated, thanks to his powers and was glaring at Rev, who still had that sheepish grin.

''I'm-so-so-so-really-really-really-sorry-Tech!'' Rev apologized.

Tech sighed.

''Sometimes, I feel like I was cursed or something like that.'' He said.

''Hey-how-about-going-out-for-a-pizza!-It's-on-me!'' Rev said, wanting to make up with Tech.

The coyote smiled.

''Okay, let's go.''

The two friends and team members exited the lab, happily chatting (well, Rev was chatting, Tech did the listening). The coyote sighed.

This will be a _looong_ day.

 **xXx**

 ** _THAT'S_**

 ** _ALL_**

 ** _FOLKS!_**


End file.
